Fan:Hazard code/Code 2
Hazardblade1990 02:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC): Okay. I didn't exactly follow through on some of my promises at the end of the last chapter. I may make a article on Jerich(0)mon later, but he really won't appear in the storyline 'til much later. Oh and i did catch myself dropping f bombs, so if you want to see an unedited version, look for that version somewhere else online, should i ever decide to post it thus. Code: 2: Evolve Characters introduced thus far. Josh: Along with Cyrus, is the main character. He experiences emotional problems and boom, he’s in the Digital world. The mysterious circumstances behind his entering the digital world seem to point to him being chosen for something. He also prefers not to work in large groups. Cyrus: Josh’s digital form. He is very much a digital vessel for Josh’s consciousness. Dracomon: Josh/Cyrus’s partner digimon. Even when compared to other dramon types, his potential power is astonishing. Tai: A human currently residing in the digital world. Seems to know more about what’s going on than Josh/Cyrus. Along with his digimon partner, saves Cyrus and Dracomon from their first encounter with Kuwagamon. Agumon: Tai’s partner. An adventurous digimon who always enjoys meeting new friends. Like Dracomon, has untold potential. Kunemon/Dokunemon: A number of bug digimon that attacked Cyrus. They were quickly defeated by Dracomon. Kuwagamon: Cyrus and Dracomon’s first real opponent. Chases them but is fended off by Tai and Greymon, who becomes Agumon. Jerich(o)mon: A being who will play an instrumental role in future events. All that known about him is that he is somehow tied to Josh. “So, Cyrus, where ya from.” “Virginia Beach.” “I’m not familiar with that place. I take it you’re not Japanese.” “No. American, as a matter of fact.” “So how’d you get to the digital world?” “Well, I turned on my laptop, my screen went black, My web cam scanned me, and my conscious was transferred to this body.” “So this is not what you really look like?” “Huh?” “Me and my friends are all actually here, but from what you say, you’re not physically here, and this is only a temporary body.” “Well, it’s not an exact replica, my hair is not silver, and I usually wear something different, but other than that, this is pretty much what I look like. Oh by the way, Cyrus isn’t my real name, just the one that this world has chosen for me.” “We’re almost there. You can tell the rest of the story when we get to the others.” “Quick question. How’d Agumon get so big to fight Kuwagamon, and then return to this form afterward?” “It’s called digivolution. When a digimon’s human partner is in trouble, that digimon can evolve rapidly to protect them.”“Looks like we’ve got company.” “Kuwagamon’s back. D’you spray his family with insecticide or something?” “It must’ve been that can of raid crack. Oh well, agumon can digivolve and finish him, right?” “No, I’m too tired from my last digivolution.” “Are you friggin kidding me?” “Wish I could say I was.” “So, what’s your plan?” “I believe you referred to it as ‘tactical retreat.’” “Nah. I don’t wanna do that again.” Dracomon started to glow bright white. “Dracomon digivolve to… Coredramon!” Dracomon grew, to be about the same size as Greymon. His horns were much larger, and he had one on his nose. He grew tattered wings, and despite the holes in said wings, he was flying quite easily. Oh, he was blue too. “Dracomon?” “I’m Coredramon now.” Coredramon flew up to battle Kuwagamon in the air. “D’somebody call an exterminator?” “One liners. Maybe he is my digimon.” The dogfight commenced. Kuwagamon dove at Coredramon several times to attempt a scissor claw attack, but could not keep up with the dragon. Coredramon smacked Kuwagamon down to the ground with his tail. “Blue flare breath!” Coredramon did a typical European dragon impression and shot blue flames out of his mouth at Kuwagamon. When he flames subsided all that was left of the opposing giant red bug was a bright light sphere. “That would be his digisoul.” The Digisoul floated away. “Hopefully that’s the last we’ll be seeing of him.” “So Cyrus. Time to introduce you to the rest of the team. Well, most of them anyway. Mimi, Matt, and Sora aren’t here.” “That’s okay Tai. I’d really prefer not to. I’d rather take the rest of my adventure alone. I tend to work better solo.” “It’s dangerous out there dude.” “Maybe, but that never stopped me before.” “Fine. Just know you’re not alone.” “Dude, that sounded so lame, but, yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Cyrus and Tai shook hands before parting. “Seriously, dude, if you ever need help, look for me.” Cyrus and Dracomon walked on through the forest. Everything seemed calm. Cyrus closed his eyes and listened to the breeze. ”AHHHHHHHH!” Cyrus commented, in a rather dreary monotone,“Ohh booooy.” Cyrus lost his concentration at the scream. “Guess I should go help whoever that was.” Cyrus and Dracomon hurried themselves in the general direction of the scream. They found a girl being attacked by a giant praying mantis. “And that is…?” “Snimon. He may be even stronger than Kuwagamon.” “Damn. Were all the bugs around here mutated by a failed insecticide?” “Heeeeelp me. Are you stupid or something?” “Just for that, I think I’ll let you get eaten.” “No. No. Sorry. I’m just a little scared.” “That’s no excuse for being rude.” “I already apologized. What more do you want?” “Na. I’m kiddin. I just wanted to see you squirm.” “A**hole!” Cyrus chuckled. “Alright. Dracomon, do you have the power to digivolve again?” Josh looked at the girl. “Just so you know, if he says no, we’re all pretty much screwed.” “It’s okay. I can do it.” Dracomon digivolved to Coredramon. Snimon backed up at the sight of the dragon digimon. “Twin sickles.” The energy sickles fired from Snimon’s blades did nothing to damage Coredramon. “Blue Flare breath!” Snimon was ended by the Azure inferno. “So, I’m Cyrus. You are…?” “I’m Lea. Are you always an a**hole?” “Only when I feel like it.” Code 2 Okay. A few unexpected twists. What can Cyrus expect to happen now? He probably won’t care. So prepare for code 3.